I want you
by CarterMulligan
Summary: Jamie and Claire escape to a nearby hilltop near Lallybroch for some privacy to indulge in their wilder marital privileges. (And other one-shots) Rated M for smut- some fluff.
1. Hilltop outing

The air that swirled around us smelled differently today. My hair was mad with wind and the peculiar scent lingered on my still wet curls.

"What is that?" I wonder as we trudge up the foothill of the climb behind Lallybroch. The familiar and irritating pulse at the apex of my thighs was beginning to grow more and more tedious with every passing second.

"Primrose," he answers matter of factly, almost as if he'd read my mind and known my question. He gestures to a small purple nest of flowers sprouting against a lone rock. _Primrose!_ I can't believe I didn't know that's what it was called, wondering though if it was a forgetmenot. All the time I'd spend here and I didn't accomplish what I'd originally gone to Craigh na Dun for that day.

"Primrose," I murmur softly to myself, slightly awed by what I'd realized. How quickly my thoughts would change as soon as I fell through time. How could I promise Jamie I'd return home if I should? How could I possibly pass through the stones a second time, and prove successful? Even if so, I don't want my thoughts to change so quickly. To adapt so rapidly to the change around me that I must forget what I'd previously known, for I had no time to remember it.

"This is high enough," I wave to Jamie 15 feet ahead. I'm nearly out of breath as we've been walking for nearly an hour, and uphill for most of it. It doesn't help that the spectacular view of his rump and further instruments under his kilt from my angle behind him has my blood boiling even further so under the unusually warm Scottish sunlight. He stops and turns, looking out at the land beneath us briefly before nodding "aye," and making his way back towards me.

I feel his weight shift the long tender grass beneath my skirt as he sits close to me, wrapping his arms around me tightly. He kisses my cheek and I feel the prickly scruff of a three day old beard. His lips are warm and soft beneath.

"Have ye wondered if anyone can see us up here?" I look at the lands, considering his question. "I reckon' if we can see them, they can see us." He pauses. "If not a wiley flash of red evera' couple of seconds about the bushes." He runs his fingers through his hair with a small chuckle.

"Granted not most people are in obligation to be searching the hills." I wonder what he's nervous about. He shifts against me, the body of his dirk pulling against my skirt in a suggestive way, or would have been had that been his intention. But it had simply just happened. When he looked down and realized he gave a half smile and closed his eyes. When he opened them he was looking at me with eyes entirely different. The throb in my womanhood spiked and I found my lips parted ever so slightly as to take in a sharp breath.

"I can tell that ye want me Sassenach," he murmurs lowly, a greed lurking in the depths of his voice. "How badly so?" He leans in closer, so close that his lips were a mere inch from mine. No doubt he could hear my heart pounding audibly against the inside of my ribcage.

"Very much," I intend to say this a little louder but it comes out as more of a pitiful whisper. His lips are gone from mine only a moment after I feel their warm touch.

"I dinna believe you," he pulls away and returns his gaze out to the open glen to our opposite side.

"What? Why on Earth not?" I stutter in shock.

"I believe ye want me but I do no believe ye want me as badly as I want you," he explains halfheartedly, a smug grin tugging at the corners of his soft pink lips.

"I'm not sure how I'm to convince you properly then." I shrug in defeat, not sure I had the patience for his relentless teasing. My body ached for him now and I had already trudged an hour up this damned incline just to be outside of hearing distance from Lallybroch, and any vulnerable ears inside.

I had no chance to prove myself or go along with any taunting games he'd had in mind, because he'd already tackled me to the ground. He skillfully lies atop me so that we can't be seen from over the tall grass and surrounding shrubbery.

Jamie doesn't hesitate to rip open the laces of my bodice, leaving bloodied burns down the insides of his fingers, to which he does not realize is quickly staining both of our clothes. If he does realize this he simply doesn't care. He leans his head down and red curls tickle my chin while his tongue glides down the valley between my breasts. He moves and his teeth nip and bite against my taught nipple, fingers tentatively working on the other. I arch against his chest and moan impatiently.

"Please Jamie," I pant as I work to hike up my skirts.

"Please what?" He sucks hard on my neck, surely intent to leave a mark. He knows I hate that but I suppose he's doing it because he can't leave my bed- per say- without marking his territory.

"I want you." I grab a fistful of his hair and yank his head back so that we're eye to eye. "I want you _now,"_ I demand, reaching under his kilt.

He chuckles and lets me stroke him, watching me helplessly attempt to bring him in. I'm running out of options. Slowly I run my tongue over each of my fingers, inserting them into my mouth and sucking just enough to get them decently wet while still seducing him to a degree. He watches quietly, mouth ajar and erection jerking slightly beneath my touch. Using slick fingers I wrap my hand around the head of his manhood and begin to stroke again, this time limiting my range. He groans softly and visibly lets himself fall into the pleasure of my movement.

We're kissing, gently at first until we both realize we can't wait any longer for one another. We descend into madness, disrobing each other at a rate I didn't know we could.

We become one with ease, both of our bodies as ready as they possibly could be.

"The tips of his ears were bright red as he thrust harshly into me, fingers tangled in the blades of grass at my side and the other holding my hands above my head. He pinioned my legs against the ground and bore into me with a fierceness only able to be brought about by a seasoned warrior, and a passionate lover. I cry out against the inevitable and frequent invasion of my womanhood. Letting my hips rise up to meet his thrusts I can't help but quiver in euphoric gratification to this having happened so quickly. I was glad I'd not have to wait through his arousing antics.

He releases my hands and slides his palms to the underside of my ass, lifting me up slightly so he could reach my depths at a deeper angle. "Jamie!" He chuckles at my outburst and thrusts deeper still, holding me tightly in his strong arms. There was no room for escape.

Jamie makes love to me like it's the first and the last time, every time. It was one of the many things I love and adore about the man. I had a startling thought: maybe we weren't far enough from the house this time. I was certainly reaching vocal heights only the most brutal and savage nights would cause. The kind of nights Jamie and I would wake up from with fresh new bruises and bite marks.

My fingertips ride the bumps and ridges of his lacerated back in the same rhythm that Jamie rides jagged puffs of breath and desperate moans it's obvious that we're both near our finish.

"Dear God, Jamie please, harder," I beg of him, desperate for release. The heated iron coil in my gut cracks as it's pulled tighter. My entire body screamed for release, one step closer with every delicious stroke.

"Aye, Sassenach," he pants as he pulls away, the shock of his departure leaving me cold and upset, having been so close. The hair on my arms stood on end, every fiber of my being wrapping around the intention of Jamie and I becoming one again. Fortunately those were his intentions too.

He's picked me up with his hands, fingers digging roughly into my stomach and ribcage, sure to leave bruises as he wasn't taking his time trying to turn me over. "Ass up," is all he says, not even giving me a chance to obey before he's pulling my ass up higher and pushing down on my back so that my chest presses against the damp grass. He doesn't remove his hand from my back as he penetrates me, using his other to grip the crevice between my thigh and my stomach.

"Yes!" I whimper, unable to keep myself from it.

I fall apart in his arms, shaking and trembling with the electric force that rocked my soul. Two strokes later he follows suit, my name falling from his lips in a guttural cry.

We lie there on our backs afterward, half naked as our clothes were strewn lazily around us in the brush. Our hearts were still pounding ferociously. Nothing but our fingertips touch, the chilly swell of the evening wind hardens my nipples and I shudder.

"Mmm." Jamie buries his face between my breasts and squeezes one gently, kissing the other. "Like porcelain," he whispers as he leans up to kiss me, twisting my nipple between his thumb and forefinger. He likes the whimper I make. Sliding his tongue against my bottom lip to request entry.

"I've not had enough of ye."


	2. Lady Broch Tuarach

AFTER JAMIE RESCUES CLAIRE FROM THE WITCH TRIAL

After escaping what was nearly my end, Jamie and I rode for days. Shock encased my mind for the first few, but it was not long after the night of third day that I could deny no longer that he had been watching me with those eyes since we left the Witch Trial, and Geillis.

His eyes held a very particular look of pure wonder.

"Tell me about- er- what are those flyin' contraptions called again?" Jamie inquired after a patient silence during our meal of fish and berries. He'd waited a full hour after dismounting the horses to purge his mind of the curiosity for the future of the world.

"Aeroplanes," I remind him.

"Aye," he nods then, looking into the fire thoughtfully, thinking of how such a thing could ever exist.

"They're- they will be- quite large. Like birds whose wings don't flap but rather stay straight out."

"How does it go if it doesna flap it's wings?" He chuckles, throwing the bony carcass of his fish into the smoldering ashes. I can't help but smile at his question.

"There are engines on either side of the plane," I told him, "but the best part of planes is the view."

"You know what it looks like above the clouds, do ye?" He nods at me, remembering the story I told him earlier today of my first plane ride. I nod.

"Lord," he takes a sip out of his flask, holding it up into the air as a sort of toast, to what I wasn't sure. "Ye sure have given me a fine specimen of woman."

"A specimen?" I utter defensively.

"Well ye were nothing like any other women before I knew yer secret; now I feel as though I'm toten' a precious gem. Only one of it's kind. As if I didna already know ye were special before...but now..." He silent, unable to come up with the right words. I notice that while lacquered in even the slightest bit of alcohol his natural scottish accent grows much thicker, and he's taken a few more sips from the flask tonight than the last few nights.

He see's me eyeing his poison and holds it up to me, for once not being able to read the question on my face correctly. Oh, why not?

I take the flask from him and down a sizeable gulp, not wanting to take it from him again in the future, unless he should be so kind as to offer it. I feel a gentle burn in the pit of my stomach as the alcohol takes root, not much food in my belly to begin with. Perhaps I won't need much more anyhow.

"Why are you drinking a bit more tonight that you have the past few?" I wonder out loud.

He just looks at me with those eyes again.

 **24 HOURS LATER**

JAMIE HAD TAKEN CLAIRE TO CRAIG NA DUN, AND SHE CHOSE TO STAY WITH HIM INSTEAD OF RETURNING TO HER OLD HOME, AND TO FRANK.

No wonder he was drinking last night. He thought it was going to be our last.

The thought occurred to me as I taste it on his lips now, on his tongue as he kisses me deeply.

I also taste the salt of dried tears on his cheeks. We kissed each other desperately, trying to grasp some sort of rhythm or hold on each other but never coming back satisfied enough.

"More," I gasped a short plead when my lips were released, Jamies lips moving to my neck, hips grinding down hard into the cove between my thighs, skirts hitched up to my waist. His rubbed his manhood against me through his kilt as he sucked the crevice between my neck and shoulder. I had no interest in stopping him this time, while hickeys still are not my favorite thing. I did want it to be known that I was Claire Fraser, now and forever. And I've got the Lairds mark on my skin to prove it.

"Please Jamie," I begged once more, a little bit more umph in my voice.

We were ripping each others clothes off, throwing them wherever we may however dangerously close to the campfire. We were alone here in this valley, on a soft blanket under a very clear night. The perfect kind of night for time travel, should someone attempt the journey. I certainly shall not.

Naked as we were, and close to the campfire's singular heat, goosebumps rose on my skin and my nipples stood erect, much like Jamie. His arousal protruded proudly between his legs and as I caught side of it one thought occurred to me- I've never seen him naked without an erection. Granted we've not been married many months but, it was still a surprise to realize.

He kisses me everywhere, rubbing that sensitive bundle of nerves gently with the pad of his thumb before letting his rough skinned fingers venture downward to make sure I was properly lubricated. I whimper against him and buck into the palm of his hand, unable to resist a touch I didn't know I'd craved so deeply. It'd been some time since I'd last had Jamie.

He kisses me and pulls back to survey the scene, holding himself up to my entrance with a look on his face that'd cause any woman to blush. He sighs softly and closes his eyes as his hard thickness penetrates my depths.

It'd been longer than I had previously imagined, because it feels as though I'm losing my virginity all over again. I clutch him tightly and try to hold back noises of pain at the intrusion of such size.

"Christ, Sassenach," he gasps as he bucks once, leaning down to take my lips in his once more before burying his head in my neck and pulling himself out completely. "I didna think it would be long, but if I keep at it I'll be over within a few seconds," he apologizes with a soft chuckle.

"Just try," I use my ankle to push on his ass and his thigh, pulling him in closer to me, his length once again sinking slowly into me. I hold his eyes and try my damndest to keep him there as long as I possibly could. "I'll die if you stop," I whimper in his ear as he pulls in and out torturously slow, body a few inches above mine and gentle pants already making their way past his lips. My hand tangles in his hair and the other into the grass so as not to scratch his already damaged back.

"Oy," he moans, "Claire, I canna last." He pulls out, to the tip, and I feel as if I'll unravel beneath him if he just took me without restraint. I use my ankle again and he sinks right back in with a mutual gasp. He pulls out again, quickly this time as it wasn't the first time I've used that trick. I pull him down closer to me and kiss him passionately.

"I want you," I beg, "just please be careful," I add, realizing that if he were to take me, unravel as I might, it's still going to be a painful transition from this pace.

"You're so tight, like buryin' myself in silk," he kisses me, hovering above me still, only the tip gently setting against my wet and needy entrance. "Sassenach, with a puss like silk. Does it hurt ye?" He wonders as he kisses his way down my neck, to the underside of my ear while still teasing me down there.

"Yes," I admit shyly. "Quite like the first."

"Mmm," he nibbles on my ear and squeezes my shoulders gently before he suddenly comes down with a hard stroke, reaching my womb in a single thrust. "A first time you'll nay likely forget," he growls darkly before repeating his attack with equal fervor.

It all began at that moment, both of us clawing and grasping at each other, kisses again not enough for our satiation, bodies falling together in a rough clash of love and loose grass. Gripping my thighs he continues to make vigorous love to me, arousal like a hard brass rod riding against my quivering walls. Less than a minute later I'm about to fall apart.

"Jamie," I call out his name like it's the response to any question he could've asked me, and he seems satisfied with my answer as he moans like a god, my name catching the air as if falls from his tongue.

"That's it, lass," he coos into my ear whilst I begin to spasm around him, "cum for me!" His demand hangs around us, I feel it as I obey. My whole body shakes under his grip, my cries reaching the far hills. He soaks them up.

The relentless pounding doesn't end after the initial throes of ecstasy subside, and while in reality we may have only been about this for a couple minutes, it seems Jamie was finally to allow himself his end.

Pushing himself up on his hands he looks down at me, face contorted in pleasure as the beginnings of his orgasm spread through his body like a spark before the wildfire. He moans as he buries himself deep, eyes never leaving mine. I watch the way he trembles in the euphoria, the way he gasps when the muscles contract. He tries to grasp my name in the middle of it, but all I hear is a raspy moan coated in pleasure.

Finally he collapses against me and works to pull out slowly, his juices dripping out onto the grass, as the blanket we were laid on got bunched up and moved about during all the hulabaloo.

He stays where he is, naked and on top of me, both of us slightly sweating and breathless. We simply hold each other and revel in the bliss of what we have the possibility to become. Me, Lady Broch Tuarach, and him my Laird. My husband, the love of my life.

"Tomorrow I shall take you home, to Lallybroch," he tells me. The first real smile I've had in too long.


End file.
